Bite Me
by BigTimeRush-BTR and MikaMikaru
Summary: It was a dark, starless night when it happened. In the blink of an eye his life changed forever, whether it was in a good way or in a bad one. And he formed a bond like no other with someone who he thought never to exist.


**Hey guys! As you can all see by the username, this is the account that I (BigTimeRush-BTR) and MikaMikaru (my best friend) will share together. :D This is the very first story on this account. Aside from this, we are working on a story called "Parenting" together, which is in MikaMikaru's account. :)**

**Hope you guys like this first chapter. All credit goes to MikaMikaru, since she wrote it. I just beta'd it. Lol. Enjoy…**

_We do not own Big Time Rush..._

* * *

The night was cold, dark, and unforgiving. Blood would be shed that night; he would make sure of it. He took in the smell of the cool night air; a hint of blood tainted it. A crazed, animal-like smile danced across the tall man's face. He was ready for the hunt...

Logan, are you leaving already?" asked a female's voice from the hall.

The brunet turned around to see Camille walking towards him, her doctor coat trailing behind her. Logan smiled. "Yeah. I have to go home and check on little Munchy. Heaven knows what mess he made this time," he said. "Plus, I'm already done with my shift."

"Aww. I wish you would stay." She pouted like a little girl.

"As much as I love my job, I still have a personal life to take care of." He lugged his bag over his shoulder and walked towards her. "I'll see you tomorrow Cami," he said, embracing her.

She hugged him back. "I know you will. I just wish you would stay. You just make work so much better with your smiling face," she said, releasing him. She smiled. "Oh well," she sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow." She watched as he walked out of the hospital building. She really did wish he would stay...

Logan walked down the sidewalk. It was only a few blocks away from his home. He smiled. The night had been good. There was hardly any trouble at work. He got to hang out with Camille and Carlos for a while. And now he got to go home for a nice long rest. Those thoughts just made him happier.

As he walked further down the sidewalk, he had a nerve-wrecking feel. A feeling that told him, he was being watched. An unsettling feeling filled the pit of his stomach. He didn't like it, no, not one bit. He hated being scared. Frankly at that moment he was petrified. He quickened his pace, walking much faster than what was considered the normal pace.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" asked a deep, playful voice from behind. "Let's stop for a quick bite." A man was now next to him. An evil look played across his face.

Logan gasped and jumped away from the strange man. "I'd rather not," he said, turning away from him. He tightened his grip on his bag and continued his walk at an even quicker pace.

"I really wish you would stay. I really would like to get to know you better," said the man, grabbing his wrist. His grip was tight and firm. Logan hissed in pain, his bag falling to the ground.

Logan was terrified. He didn't like where this was going. He had seen this kind of scenes all the time on the news. He, for one, didn't want to turn up dead. Determination mixed with anger filled him, giving him more courage. "Bite me!" he barked.

The man chuckled. His eyes narrowed; his crazed smile grew even wider. "As you wish." His mouth opened wide, his teeth longer than human length. Fangs. Logan froze. What the heck was going on? His mind could not make since of it. What was this guy, human or monster?

Before he had time to even react, the man's fangs were already submerged in his neck. Logan cried out in pain. He could feel his life being drained out of him. He frowned. His life seemed to play before his very eyes. All his failures, regrets, pains, joys... everything. _Who's going to feed Munchy?_ Was the last thought he had before he fell into total, utter darkness. It was cold and unwelcoming.

The man continued draining the poor boy. He hadn't noticed the eyes watchfully staring in his direction. He decided that things had already gone far enough. "Weren't you taught not to play with your food, Magnus?" asked a voice coming from the trees.

The dark haired man looked up. Blood dripped down from his lips. His eyes widened. A fearful smile made its way to his face. "I guess I got carried away."

The other man jumped from the trees, to the ground in front of him. "So it seems," he said. His eyes hovered over the boy. He observed the paler than normal boy, limp in the other man's arms from head to toe. He held his breath; he didn't want to smell the blood. He was hungry enough as it was.

The man tossed him to the ground, as something meaningless. He wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve. "Well brother," he said, stretching out his arms. "What do you say? Let's go for a midnight hunt."

"You already had your night's portion. Even a bit more, as far I can tell," he said coldly, not taking his eyes off of the boy.

"It's okay. No one will know–"

"I will know, and that would be treason! Not only to the humans but to us, the vampires as well!" barked the man. "You shame the vampire race with such reckless actions! People like you shouldn't exist." His hand dove through the other man's lower abdominal area.

The man gasped, a sharp pain surged through him like a bolt of lightning. Within moments the man turned to dust. Vanishing from life, even existence itself.

He turned his attention back to the boy lying on the ground. He could still hear his heart beating, but it was only faint. For some reason he felt drawn to him. He walked towards him and picked him up in his arms. The smell of blood became stronger, filled his nostrils with its succulent sweetness. His fangs came out. Hunger made itself more known to him.

The temptation was becoming unbearable. He inched his face closer to his neck, and bit into him. He tried to draw blood but couldn't. Yes, the blood was there. He just... couldn't. It was odd. Usually he would kill with no remorse whatsoever, but for some reason he couldn't. Not to that human, at least.

He could still senesce there was dry blood on his neck. Without hesitation he licked the remaining blood off of his neck. To think he tasted good too.

He drew back, and looked at him. The blood had stopped flowing. Black marks were starting to form on the spot he had bitten into moments before. Now, forever the two would be chained together. And for some reason that did not sound too bad to him…

His heartbeat started beating stronger. He smiled and began his walk. _This human could be promising_, he thought as he made his way through the darkness of the night…

* * *

**What did you guys think? Personally, I loved it. But what were YOUR thoughts? Let us know! And thank you for reading! Any guesses to who the man is? :D**


End file.
